Scarlet
by GemiiniiCaptord
Summary: After Sburb ends, John gets to see Dave every single day. The issue? John has fallen in love with him. When Dave visits one day, John realizes that he has no idea what Dave's eyes look like.. Fluffy and silly. Rated T for some swearing. AUish.


John Egbert wasn't a homosexual. Nope. Not in the slightest... Except for one little problem.

John Egbert was fairly certain that he was in love with his best bro, Dave Strider.

The friendship between them had only grown after the completion of the game, since before/during the game he had never actually gotten the chance to meet Dave in person. At first he had imagined their first meeting to be a bit awkward, but it had been nothing of the sort. He was able to talk to Dave easily, and joke around like they had been best buds for forever.

Once their Sburb session was finally finished, and the new universe (for humans and trolls alike) was created, the four best friends had agreed to live in one giant apartment building, so they wouldn't lose touch with each other. That meant the group of heros got to see one another every single day.

And that's where it all began.

During the game, John certainly hadn't paid so much attention to Dave's appearance. Of course, his best friend had always been a handsome guy, as far as John knew. But, in the days that followed after the game, John had begun to notice the little things.. Such as the way sunlight turned Dave's blonde hair into gold, or how his jawline must have been chiseled from marble to look that flawless, or even how Dave had soft calluses on this hands; from his turntables probably. And as Dave continued to visit John, even just to play video games or watch some movies, John continued to notice the little quirks he had, like biting his lower lip when he was really focused on something. John truly savored the rare moments when he could make Dave laugh, or smile. (Not smirk; actually _smile._)

John always kept some apple juice in his fridge now. He always kept his Pesterchum on in case Dave wanted to chat. He couldn't sleep at night. He couldn't stop thinking about Dave...

But John totally wasn't a homosexual... Right?

**...**

John was curled up on his couch, listening to the rainfall outside. He was considering watching a movie, when he heard a knock on the door, followed by the door swinging open anyway, before he could say a word.

"Hey, Egderp." Dave called, walking into John's living room.

John found himself smiling involuntarily, despite the nickname. "Hi Dave!"

"Man, have you got any AJ?"

"Uh, yeah, there should be some in the fridge.." He gestured towards the kitchen.

"Hell fucking yes."

John watched Dave stride across the room and push open the kitchen door, giving John a few seconds to stare at Dave's choice a-

_No._

John mentally scolded himself. _What the hell has gotten into me?.._

He hurriedly glanced at the tv, then grabbed the remote, pressing play to start whatever movie happened to be in the vcr at the time. Anything to distract himself from Dave..

His best friend walked back into the room with a bottle of apple juice in hand, and leaned against the arm of the couch, one eyebrow slightly raised. "Dude, what the hell are you watching?"

All John could do was shrug, making a strong effort not to look at Dave. The movie turned out to be _National Treasure. _John stole a glance at Dave to find Dave was already watching him. John prayed he wasn't blushing as much as it felt like he was. "..Did you wanna watch this with me?" John blurted out. Dave simply sighed. He knew he probably wasn't getting out of this one. So he flopped down on the couch beside Egbert and sipped his AJ, hoping that he could fall asleep quickly.

As the movie played on, John found himself sneaking glances over at Dave. Then something occurred to him. He's never actually seen Dave's eyes. They were always hidden by his shades every single time had been in each other's company. John found himself wondering what his eyes looked like. What color could they possibly be?.. Blue?.. No, that didn't seem to suit Dave.. Brown? Maybe.. Green?.. Perhaps. But, he couldn't be absolutely sure until he had actually seen them.

In his reverie, John hadn't realized that he'd been staring at Dave for about five minutes now. Dave glanced back at him. "Dude, you ok?" He asked, his poker face masking any actual concern.

"Huh? O-oh, yeah, I'm ok." John sputters. "I was just thinking about your eyes.. I-I mean, how I've never seen them, and everything.."

Dave raised an eyebrow again, and set the bottle of apple juice down on the floor. "Why the sudden interest, Egderp? Have you inevitably fallen victim to my Strider charm?" his eyebrow rose even higher and he smirked, crossing his arms behind his head, and leaning back on them.

Oh God. If only he knew.

John blushed, quickly becoming flustered. "W-what?! No! I was just wondering! I-I.."

Dave's smug expression only grew more smug. Frustration flared up in John's eyes. _Oh yeah? Bring it on, coolkid!_

John lunged forwards, attempting to knock Dave off the couch. But, unfortunately, years of training with bro had prepared Dave for all sorts of sneak attacks. At the last second, he dodged, which sent John flying off the couch, and with a loud thump, he hit the floor. What Dave hadn't accounted for though, was that John had grabbed onto his clothes on the way down. Both boys crashed to the floor, but John recovered first, quickly gaining the upper hand, climbing on top of Dave and straddling his stomach, effectively pinning his body to the ground and his arms above his head.

Then, time seemed to stop. Because at some point during the scuffle, Dave's aviator shades had been knocked off. John's blue irises locked on red ones.

_And holy crap his eyes are red._

Dave's irises were a bright, bold scarlet. John felt himself gasp. Momentary confusion flicked through Dave's eyes, but was quickly replaced with a slightly horrified expression, once he realized what he was missing. Then, John finally understood why Dave wore those shades 24/7. His eyes could show more emotion in a single second than Dave had ever shown in his entire life. His shades weren't just shades; they were like his security blanket. But God, his eyes were incredible..

That's when John's breath caught in his throat as he realized how close their faces were. They were only inches apart. He could practically feel the heat from Dave's skin, and Dave's warm breath tickle his face. It would be so easy to... To just...

That's when John gave in.

He crashed his lips against Dave's, hoping beyond hope that he hadn't just permanently destroyed their friendship. Dave immediately tensed up, and John was about to crawl away and hide under a rock, when the impossible happened; Dave started to kiss him back, relaxing under his touch. Movie forgotten, the kiss deepened, and John could have sworn his heart was beating out of his chest. Dave tasted like apple juice, and never had apple juice tasted so good.. It was certainly intoxicating.

The kiss lasted till the both of them were about to pass out from lack of oxygen. They broke apart panting, dizzy from the need for air. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.. John had just about forgotten how to breathe. They rested their foreheads against each other, their faces nearly as bright a scarlet as Dave's eyes.

"Dave.. I.. I think I'm in love with you..." John whispered.

And Dave laughed. No, more like giggled; a beautiful, cheerful sound, while grinning the whole time. And once he had finally calmed down, he spoke four words that made John's day- No, made his week:

"It's _about __fucking __time_."

After John had punched Dave in the gut, he slowly climbed off of him and stood up. Dave rose to his feet as well, still chuckling a little, and plucked his shades off the floor, slipping them back on. John looked around to see that at some point, Dave's bottle of apple juice had been knocked over, and 80% of its contents had been spilled all over the living room carpet.

"Daaaave!" John whined. "You dick! That's going to take ages to clean up!" Dave slowly walked around John, till he was facing his backside. "You could have at least screwed the cap back on, or something Dave! I-" John squeaked as Dave's arms wrapped around his middle from behind. Dave's chin rested on John's shoulder.

"I love you too, John.." He whispered, his voice nothing more than a seductive purr. Dave kissed John's neck softly, sending his pulse skyrocketing.

"Now.. Shall we take this little argument to your bedroom?"

And since then, John decided that scarlet was his new favorite color...

**...**

***Nudge nudge*, *wink wink*. ;)**

**Soooooooo, hi! I simply **_**had**_** to write this, 'cuz what once was just a ship has turned into my new obsession... XD**

**Sorry for any OOCness, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless! Please, please, **_**PLEASE **_**review! It would mean so much to me, and just make my day! Thanks for reading! Buh-bye! c:**


End file.
